the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Slave
Leia Organa, formerly the royalty of Alderaan stared at her reflection in the mirror, smoky eyes from make-up, red lipstick that gleamed and subtle blush to bring color to her cheeks. Had it really been a year? She thought, a year since her capture in her attempt to rescue Han Solo. A year since her attempt had been foiled and Jabba had caught her, undressing her and making her his plaything. A year since Luke had come to save them all, and what had ended in a strange alliance. In what was supposed to become an execution, became a high-stake negotiation. There had been another force wielder on Jabba’s barge, one who had fought Luke to a standstill, and impressed the all mighty Jabba the Hutt. The agreement, was that Jabba would let the Jedi and his friends go, to fight in their futile war against the Empire, in return, the rebel alliance would ally with Jabba’s crime empire and guarantee them spoils of the Empire upon their defeat. Leia, had been collateral for that agreement. She, and the other force-wielder, one Arica, if that was her real name, were to remain with Jabba. Leia didn’t know the extent of Luke and Han’s choice or say in the matter, but alliance headquarters made it clear that this was too good of a deal to pass up. The matter of the alliance suggested that Leia would be returned when the Empire was defeated. The Empire was defeated, but as it shrunk, Jabba’s enterprise grew along with New Republic, but the latter had a tenuous grip on a newfound peace, Jabba’s enterprise had been established for centuries and had been long overdue for an expansion. As it was, the Republic was in no position to help her, besides, she didn’t want to leave. It had been horrible for her, humiliating, forced to endure the attentions of giant slug crime lord and sadistic perversions. Forced to wear nothing more than the barest of garments, and to endure the eyes of the worse scum of the universe. Something had changed though, somewhere, in the last year, Leia’s disgust of Jabba turned to lust, her humiliation to pleasure, even her lack of modesty ceased to bother her. “Mistress?” A timid voice asked, Leia turned from the mirror to see one of Jabba’s new slaves, a teal-colored Twi’lek named Rula. “Yes, Rula?” Leia asked. “The Supreme One summons you,” She said, hands clasped in front of her as was protocol. “Very good, main room?” She asked. “Yes, mistress,” Rula said, bowing. Leia smiled gently, leaving the mirror and making her way into the main harem. Currently, the room was empty, but that was to be expected with the main celebration currently underway. All that was needed was her, the guest of honor. Rula led Leia into the main hall of Jabba’s palace, the empty quiet of the Harem quarters were instantly drowned out by the loud music and crowd of Jabba’s party. The party that celebrated Leia’s enslavement and the expansion of Jabba’s Criminal Enterprise. One known as the Queen’s celebration. As she stepped into the main hall, cheers broke out amongst the crowd of criminals, slaves, dancers and musicians. Already singing a duet to a lustful song was Rystall and Lyn Me, they had stayed with Jabba through his further rise to power and wouldn’t think of being anywhere else. Dancing on the floor was Arica, she had been an imperial agent undercover with the intention to kill Luke Skywalker, when that failed, Jabba reinstated her into the harem so she could “relearn her appreciation”. She had been resistant, and caused many commotions due to her force abilities, now she was docile and sultry, as she should be, dancing provocatively before a table of Jabba’s guards. Boba Fett, having survived the Sarlaac pit stood watch as always, even nodding towards Leia as she entered out of respect. Jabba’s new translator droid stood attentive with Bib Fortuna overseeing the festivities, then of course, there was the crime lord himself. A year ago, Leia felt nothing but revulsion and disgust with the Hutt, the thought of being near him was enough to make one retch. Now though, seeing him upon his dais with his blubbery mass, Leia felt her heart beat and her cheeks flush. Oily skin covered in a fine film of slime, a tail that slowly shifted back and forth as he observed the festivities, short stubby arms on his side, one of which held a hookah pipe. The yellow reptilian eyes snapped to Leia’s entrance, his wide mouth opened, a large booming voice interrupted both song and conversation in the room. “Welcome my Queen,” He called in Huttese, his tail wiggling in pleasure. “Thank you, Master,” Leia replied in Huttese, sauntering down the steps towards dais where Jabba sat. As she approached, Leia was very much aware of the eyes upon her, the rare Alderaan beauty who not only became one of Jabba’s Harem, but came to lead it, no longer simply a slave, but in all accounts, a wife to the Hutt. It wasn’t formal of course, no other Hutts would accept such a concept, and Leia was still submissive to him in all ways she had been when she was first enslaved. However, she no longer wore a chain to her collar, she kept it, but was no longer bound to it, symbolic more than practical application of control. Leia climbed onto the dais, eyes lidded as she approached Jabba, who eyes were equally appreciative of her. She climbed onto his belly, hands sliding from the film of slime on his skin, still Leia persisted. Jabba’s stubby arms wrapped around Leia’s form, clutching at her back and behind, holding her eyelevel with him. Leia stared into the yellow eyes of the great being before her, the same eyes of the creature that enslaved her, humiliated her, threatened her friends with death and very nearly succeeded, now were the eyes she stared into with lust, devotion and love. Not something one would expect of a well-renowned Princess or Rebel Alliance leader. “Kiss me,” He ordered. Leia smiled and leaned forward, pressing her ruby-painted lips against the rough scaly skin of Jabba’s lips. The Hutt chuckled in appreciation, he was impatient, but he needed to do this right, tonight was for his prized pet, and they had to do it correctly. “Dance for me, my Queen,” Jabba whispered into Leia’s ear. The Queen Slave nodded and slid down Jabba’s body onto the main floor. When she arrived, the band began to play their song, however, Leia halted them, gesturing for Arica to come forward. Having finished with her own clients, she joined the Queen Slave on the dance floor. Soon the song began, a sensual and lusty tune with hard beats intermingled within. At once Leia and Arica began to swerve their hips in an up and down, side to side motion, circling each other, in turns, reaching out with fingers. Undoing a clasp there, edging the edge of dress of there, they came close several times, lips coming just within a hair breadth of kissing before pulling back. At the bridge of the song, Leia became more aggressive in her dancing, slipping behind Arica and pulling her attire down, baring her breasts for the whole room to see. One hand snaked its way down towards the cleft of the redhead’s legs, while the other palmed a generous breast. The two continued to gyrate their hips in accordance with the song, Arica tipping her head back and kissing Leia in submission. Leia had never been attracted to women before, but as with everything in the past year, it had changed, and now she thoroughly enjoyed dominating many of the women in the harem, Arica in particular due to her past attempt on Luke’s life. Arica moaned into Leia’s mouth, the latter’s fingers teasing her clit with expert precision and pressure. Soon, the redhead cried out in orgasm before Jabba and his entire court, to which Jabba laughed in pleasure. The song was soon over, leaving a naked Arica to be taken by the three gangsters she had been entertaining before, they pulled out their cocks, to which she eagerly began to suck, no shame in her posture or manner. Leia in the meantime, slowly, and without breaking eye contact with her Master, removed her clothing, leaving her bare in only her arm band and boots before Jabba and the entire room. “Very good, come to me, my Queen,” Jabba said with lust thick in his voice. Again, Leia climbed the dais, unconcerned with her nudity, her ass and moist cunt on display as she climbed. She climbed into Jabba’s waiting embrace, pulled tight against Jabba’s slimy blubber. “It’s time to take this to our private chambers,” Jabba boomed softly to his pet. “About time, Master,” Leia said sultrily. Jabba smiled and chuckled, addressing the crowd and beginning to move his dais into their private chambers. However, as he departed, he told both his slaves and guests to enjoy themselves to the fullest, Arica already started, soon slave and gangster alike began to ravish each other in a systemic orgy. Leia felt herself moisten at the sight, but she only had eyes for Jabba this night. When they arrived in their private chambers, it began. Leia, pressed against her Master’s body stared into Jabba’s eyes, waiting and lustful. The Hutt opened his maw, a rancid and warm gust of air escaped blasting Leia full force, before she would gag, now she inhaled willingly, all was a part of Jabba, her Master, her lover, her husband. His tongue pooled out of his mouth, covered in his brand of saliva and mucus. He licked Leia’s cheek, from jaw to brow, relishing in the taste of his Queen, the treasure of his Enterprise, the one fruit he would never tire of tasting. Leia moaned at the feeling of Jabba’s saliva on her skin, she turned towards the Hutt, leaning forward and kissing her saliva-covered tongue with her red lips. When he pressed, Leia opened her mouth, allowing the tongue to explore her mouth, her own muscle exploring the access of the Hutt’s appendage that she had. Tasting and exploring the slimy texture of her Master’s muscle with her own. His saliva began to pool in her mouth, which forced her to swallow it down, something she was well practiced with. Jabba removed his tongue from Leia’s mouth, licking his lips as he admired her naked form before him, before he could lick the treat of her body before him, Leia had already moved down his body. She began kissing down his neck, kissing and licking the slime gathered on his skin, taking it into her mouth and reveling in the salty flavor she had become addicted to. She kissed and licked her way down his chest, to his belly, nuzzling in its warm and soft texture. As she descended down Jabba’s body her hands massaged his skin, making the great and mighty Jabba moan in pleasure as she descended down his body towards her true target. Leia inverted her position on Jabba’s body, putting her nethers high towards Jabba and his maw, while her hands clutched on his tail, wiggling in delight. With professional and intimate familiarity, Leia grasped the tail in both hands, nearly moaning at the thick and slimy appendage, opening her mouth and placing it on the tail that wiggled in delight for her. The taste itself made her moan, salty and slimy, yet oddly sweet and tangy to her tongue. As she sucked on the tail, her hands pumped the length that didn’t fit into her mouth. It was then Jabba began to please her in turn, his wide tongue expanded and licked her moistened center. If the Hutt had a favorite flavor on his human’s body, it was here, her opening, her tight sphincter and cheeks, the sweetest and saltiest on her body that when mixed with her skin’s natural flavor, was beyond intoxicating to the Hutt. While he licked her moistened lips, his fingers grasped her ass, spreading her cheeks for his slick, invading fingers. Leia moaned around Jabba’s tail when his finger entered her ass, a sensitive place for her to be taken. Jabba’s tail ceased wiggling, and tensed, a thick, oily substance entering her mouth. Moaning, Leia swallowed the fluid dutifully, while not technically an ejaculate, a Hutt’s tail could excrete a substance similar to it in sexual pleasure. Thanks to his girth and arousal, Jabba’s secretion took a full five minutes to fully empty, dutiful however, Leia drank down his ejaculate as it came, a relief to her parched throat. Leia took her mouth off the tail, now moaning as Jabba’s tongue worked her like it had learned to. Long swiped of the thick tongue soon narrowed, stabbing into Leia’s nether lips and filling her as his tail would. “Oooooh, Master Jaaaba,” She moaned in pleasure, the duality of tongue and penetrating fingers soon brought her to her orgasm. She moaned lowly and loudly, hugging herself to Jabba’s bloated body for support. Soon the shaking of her body stopped and she panted gently against the Hutt’s body. Shaking slightly, Leia crawled upright to sit on Jabba’s thick belly, rubbing her excess fluids on his girth. Jabba boomed in approval holding her close to him and lavishing her face with his tongue, Leia willingly held her face forward, even opening her mouth to allow Jabba’s saliva-coated tongue into her orifice. The two stayed like this for sometime, the Hutt holding his delicate human close to his maw, dominating her small, sweet mouth with his tongue. The former Princess holding herself to his frame, willing let his tongue explore and control her mouth, her own tongue lavishing Jabba’s submissively. Jabba eventually removed his tongue from his Queen’s mouth, watching with relish as she swallowed his saliva without question. “My Queen, spread your cheeks and look upon me,” Jabba ordered. Leia smiled sultrily, she turned from his embrace, placing herself on his belly, she reached back with both hands grabbing a hold of her firm ass cheeks and spreading them, looking back at Jabba with a provocative look. Chuckling in appreciation, Jabba licked his lips, enjoying the sight of his pet, the Princess of a dead world submissively lying on his girth, spreading her rear cheeks and revealing her pucker and moist lips. Never had the mighty Jabba felt so powerful or aroused. Without wait, Jabba raised his tail, now moistened by his natural secretions and Leia’s mouth, he raised its tip to Leia’s puckered hole, also lubricated by his saliva. “Beg for me, my Queen,” Jabba ordered. “Please Master, fuck my ass with your tail, fill your slave Queen with your mighty girth, show that you own me like no other,” Leia begged with a seductive purr, shaking her exposed ass before the mighty Hutt she lay upon. “As you wish, my Queen,” The Hutt chuckled, lifting the tip of his tail and pushing it into the exposed puckered skin of Leia’s ass. Leia moaned breathlessly as Jabba’s tail filled her ass, the ribbed appendage widening the entry of her ass as it progressed into her rear. Once it reached its furthest length without injuring her, Jabba pulled his tail back then plunged it back into Leia’s depths. The former Princess moaned in pleasure, the sensation of being filled by her Master’s tail was exquisite, to be filled to her brink at her forbidden entrance, filled and owned completely and wholly. She loved it, loved being owned, her past responsibilities of royalty and military given away for a life of pleasure with one who took care of her completely. Jabba jerked his length in and out of his pet’s rear hole, this entrance was much tighter and far hotter than her other one, but just as satisfying to the Hutt, as well as the mental stimulation from making the former royal human pant and moan by being taken not where she should be. It had taken a long time for his pet to accept this position of dominance, but once she had, her submission to him had been complete. The Hutt reached out with his stubby arms, taking his pet by her own arms and pulling her to his flabby chest, he then turned her, her ass still hugging her tail. Once facing him, Leia reached out, grasping the Hutt with her arms and legs as her ass was ploughed by his tail. Soon, she began to raise her hips by herself, up and down in tandem with Jabba’s own thrusts, putting the appendage deeper and in turn making Leia’s cries louder. “How does it feel, my lovely?” Jabba asked. Leia looked up at him, eyes wild with lust and widening as she gazed at the Hutt. “S-ssoooo goooood, Master,” She gasped, leaning forward and pressing kisses to his slimed-covered neck, moaning as she tasted his body. She continued to rise and fall on her Master’s tail, hugging the ribbed organ tightly with her insides. “Good, my pretty,” Jabba chuckled, increasing his pace into his Queen, he could feel her wetness against his frame, he was almost ready for the main event. Leia screamed as she came for the second time that night, this time from her ass as Jabba twisted his length into her, drilled into her to full capacity. The slave Queen pressed herself onto Jabba’s front, panting into his chest as she rode it out. She collapsed against her Master’s chest, a smile on her face as she laid gentle kisses and licks to his skin. Jabba pressed a stubby hand under Leia’s chin, raising her gaze to his. “It is time my Queen, are you ready to bear my heir, and be my Queen forever?” Jabba asked, his voice surprisingly gentle for a large slug-creature. Leia clutched the stubby hand to her cheek, smiling fondly, “Yes, my Master, I will bear your children.” “Good, my Queen,” Without further words, Jabba inserted his tail into Leia’s moist lips, splitting her upon his tail. Leia gasped silently, her mouth in an open smile as the length that had just filled her ass now filled her vagina to its brink. As before, she humped it as he thrust into her, taking him deep into her womb. Jabba’s grip on her body shifted to her back and ass, lifting her to his maw. His tongue came out of his mouth, licking her succulent breasts, covering her sweaty chest in his saliva. Leia moaned her arms cradling the Hutt’s head, pressing him closer to her chest, feeling his tail wiggling in her, touching her clit at her entrance. Leia gasped and moaned at the attention her body had received, never having such pleasure in her whole life, and likely nothing save for Jabba the Hutt could sate that. Jabba moved his mouth from Leia’s chest, his tongue licking up her neck to her panting mouth. Leia moaned when Jabba’s muscle dominated her mouth again, his saliva mixing with than drowning her own, dutifully, she swallowed it when it became too much, only to receive more from her Master’s tongue. The heat of his humid tongue and mouth soon overwhelmed Leia’s senses, the potent smell sending tingles down her spine, arousing her already aroused state. Jabba felt his climax coming, and he sense his pet was near as well. He continued to dominate her mouth, while his free hand grasping her ass slipped a finger into her tight back entrance. Leia gasped in a silent scream as she came, her own breath ghosting on the tongue of her Master’s which still plundered her mouth. As she came, she squeezed the Hutt’s tail, in turn leading him to orgasm. His oily seed flooded Leia’s womb, she moaned at the warm liquids filling her and led to another orgasm from the action. Leia lavished the Hutt’s invading tongue with more devotion, showing her love to her Master. For a full five minutes Jabba discharged into his prized pet, his unofficial wife, dominating her mouth his tongue, mucus and saliva pooling into her mouth and being swallowed dutifully. Once he had finished, Jabba removed his tongue, staring down with appreciation at his Queen slave with affection, and knowing she now bore his seed. Through many surgeries, he had made sure she would be able to bear a Hutt in her womb, and he had likewise made sure to modify his tail to secrete a seed to impregnate his pet. “Oh Master,” Leia panted, kissing the Hutt’s neck demurely. “Sleep, my Queen,” Jabba boomed gently, his tongue licking at her face tenderly. “We have many more chances ahead us.” “Yes, my love,” Leia said, snuggling into her Master, and soon falling asleep in his warm, slimy embrace. As she fell asleep, her last thought related to how happy she was for the past year, making her happy in return, to be Jabba the Hutt’s Queen Slave was truly the best thing that could have happened to her. Category:Fanfiction